Do You See What I See
by Create-tion
Summary: Ciel has messed up and wound himself into the threads of time. He now lives with Sebastian during the modern century and when he happens upon a young woman that can see him for what he really is...will he and Sebastian be forced to out themselves or will they be able to turn her to their side?
1. Meet the Modern World

_So guys I know that this is different from what you are used to but I reallllllly wanted to start this. This will be a Black Butler fanfiction. I have not finished reading the series so there may be plot points that are incorrect or not what happens (I can fix these) but I would appreciate if you guys support the writing and leave comments to tell me what you think._

_Thanks_

_C~_

Ciel Phantomhive was growing tired of the world in which had been created. Many things had passed over the years since England had given way to America as a power over the world. He was not enthusiastically amused by the ways in which the royal family had grown either. However, in an unfortunate series of events Ciel had been cast forward as the Queen's hound dog for the rest of eternity or at the very least until he redeemed the wrongs he had made. His soul would never be Sebastian's until he repaid his debt for letting a royal die. Tiredly, Ciel lifted a frail china cup to his lips sipping from its steaming ring. He'd grown into a fine young man of twenty something before the unfortunate event; Sebastian had never changed. In fact, his butler stayed across the table from him now watching him gently his hair pulled into a tightly wound braid over his shoulder. He would admit that the clothing they had created as the years had passed was nothing short of less restrictive. The thin smooth fabric was much more conducive to everyday life than the jackets and fashions had been in England. He would even go so far as to admit that Sebastian looked rather dashing in his new attire although most days the demon preferred to wear some sort of leather vest over a shirt. He could never really let go of being a butler. In this day and age it fit better that the two were good friends studying at the University together and dorming with one another.

Ciel's attention was stirred by a young woman who approached a table not more than three feet from their own. She was different. A sort of quirk kind of different; she nimbly sat at the table by herself and set a laptop bag down at the leg of her chair. She looked exhausted. Her strawberry blonde hair was wiry and thrown back in haste into a bun at the base of her skull. Wisps of threadlike hair escaped in small patched by her forehead and ears. She wore jeans as so often the women did now, tighter than need be, and a thin washed green sweater that was fluffy enough to swallow her being. Her body was lost in the billowing old thing leaving much to the eye. It was refreshing to see a female with a covered body rather than everything sucked away under cotton and spandex. Sebastian caught the young master, not so young anymore, watching the female with a curiosity.

"You ought not to stare Ciel." The demon grinned with a soft lilt.

"You could always mind your own business." Ciel shot back eyeing his butler. They'd taken to using first names with one another as was the custom in this day and age.

"What interests you with her?" Sebastian ran a finger along the edge of his own cup.

"She's different." He grinned closing his eyes.

"You would like for me to leave you be for a moment sir?" Ciel nodded before slowly getting up running a calm hand through his hair. He'd never had much trouble in getting the opposite sex to speak with him. "Very well." His butler answered before making an abrupt exit towards the coffee shop inside from the veranda.

"Excuse me…" Ciel made a small notion towards the table. He was barely upon the table when the he realized the girl was yawning after giving her order to the waiter barista. Her one arm stretched above her head elongated and smacked him in the face. She jerked it back down immediately and turned halfway in the chair to stare wide eyed up at him. Ciel was taken aback. She had almond shaped emerald orbs with a cream complexion more fair than he'd seen of naturally born women of his native foggy home.

"Oh my gosh. I'm so sorry." She clasped her hands together in her lap biting her lip a faint blush rising on her cheeks. Ciel for a moment couldn't speak. In all his years, so many now, he couldn't find the words for this woman.

"No…it's not…don't worry about it." He recovered smiling gently. In succession he took the iron cast seat near her at the table pulling it outward to sit on it backwards draping his arms over the top to smirk at her. He could see how easily he was able to unhinge the girl.

"I er…hi?" she tilted her head and smiled as the barista brought her a foam cup of coffee. He knew that the lid had meant she'd only wanted to be here for a short time but he was sure he could entice her for longer.

"Hello. What might your name be?" he asked tracing his fingers through his onyx locks brushing them behind his ear.

"Tanna. And you are?" she had shifted back in the chair almost as if to get away from him. Away? No girl had ever shifted away from him: from Sebastian yes…him no.

"Ciel." For an odd reason it struck him that he wanted to use his own name. He hadn't used it in so many a year that it had almost come out awkwardly.

"Ah, well uhm…I have to go to class." She said quickly getting up reaching for her bag. He found himself unable to let her pass. He caught her arm.

"Wait I…" she ripped her arm back giving him a somewhat offended and scared sort of look before slinging the bag over her shoulder.

"Yeah, see you around." And she was off disappearing into the clove of people walking by in the square. Sebastian joined his side again as if he had never truly left; as he always did.

"What just happened?" the young master wondered aloud by accident.

"You don't want to get to close to that one sir. She is something of innocence. A pure soul if you will. She can sense in us the blood on our hands." Ciel rounded a look at his butler.

"She knew what we were?" Sebastian grinned.

"Not yet but I have a feeling you're going to make her find out."


	2. Not As Planned

It wasn't until the following week had passed by to no avail that Ciel had begun to grow agitated. He had pulled the records at the university, assuming that "Tanna" would have been an easy name to find, only to be faced with the fact that no one with that name went to the school at all. Frustration mounted when he furthered the search asking Sebastian to camp out on campus and stake out the girls dorms. There hadn't even been a hint of her around the place. He'd come to the general solution that she had been lying. There had been no possible way that she'd been a student at the university. Ciel was sitting on the edge of his couch in the master room of their suite dorm when his butler came in looking slightly disheveled. It wasn't like Sebastian to be out of sorts but he was. His hair was frayed in spots out of his meticulous braid and his hoodie was ruffled over his jeans. He raised an eyebrow at the butler who'd come to be of a closer friend now.

"The hell happened to you?" he asked.

"Your little brat was hard to track down but I got her." He smiled pleased with himself. Ciel sat up instantly. "Found her walking out of the Interpol Agency building."

"What?" he snapped standing up.

"She's an agent I would presume and you quiet interrupted her work the other afternoon. She almost lost her cover because you had drawn attention to her hiding spot. As I overheard during her phone call inside the building lobby to someone," he chuckled coolly, "her target glanced in the direction of your voice which is why she bolted so fast. She was going to hack the man's computer at the coffee shop but you stopped her." Ciel sat back again digesting this information.

"So technically she works in almost the same line of work as we do." He shrugged.

"No. She works for the parliament. You work for the Queen. I would venture to say these are opposing odds young master."

"Stop calling me that Sebastian." He snapped waving a dismissive hand in the air annoyed.

"As you wish." He yawned before making a line for the kitchen. The younger male followed him still in his pajama pants and no shirt. His flannel navy pants were covered in smiling cats; a gift from Sebastian two years ago.

"How did you get into the Interpol Agency anyway?" Sebastian scoffed.

"How do I do many things I want to do Ciel? Why do you even bother asking?" he rolled his eyes reaching for cereal in the back of the cupboard above the tiled sink.

"You look a mess. I was wondering how a college student made it into a secured building." Sebastian smirked.

"The lady at the front desk let me in for an internship tour. I was merely posing under another name is all." Ciel eyed him as he poured the milk into the china bowl.

"You're foul." But he couldn't help the smile tugging at the corner of his lips. Over the years the boy had learned to smile even if it was because Sebastian had caused some wrong.

"You enjoy my company."

"You mean that…nevermind. You cannot keep up with common terminology of these times Sebastian." The young master ran a tired hand down his face.

Tanna sat with her legs crossed on the bench behind her office building clutching her cup of coffee allowing her eyes to fall shut. She had been up all night trying to erase every file that she'd opened from her targets computer. The information was classified and the Americans were vying for it by encoding and encrypting her files form a remote location. She'd requested back up firewall protection on all of her devices but the information would only serve safe, in the end, when stored purely by memory. Tanna had an excellent memory. It matched no others and was unlike anyone's. She'd graduated top of her class by reading and taking the tests once. She'd infuriated more than one person but that didn't matter. She was a rising field and undercover agent. She'd been working on this particular case for over a year…until Ciel…she'd tried to trace that name. Nothing. He didn't exist. Oh there had been plenty of Ciels in the country but not this particular one. However, she had traced rather annoying portrait of a young boy painted many years ago hanging in a long forgotten parlor of a manner home estate in the country side. It had belonged to the heir of the Phantomhive family. Tanna knew that the boy resembled the man she had met but there was no possible logical way that it was the same person. If anything he was but a resemblance of the lineage carried on somewhere throughout the generations and that if she wanted she could probably track him back to some off handed son of the family. She gripped the cup tighter before letting out a droll breath.

"Something amiss?" Her best friend asked as he sat beside her. Finney had worked with her and gone to school with her since they were children. He was possibly the best person she had ever met in her life. His long red spiked hair hung about the shoulders of his classy suit. He pushed his glasses up on the bridge of his nose grinning like he usually did with those strangely white teeth.

"Everything I'm afraid." She laughed before leaning back against the building wall behind the bench.

"Everything cannot be wrong my dear. Perhaps we should go to dinner tonight and get your mind off the horrid work the agency has been tiring you under?" he always spoke as if he was from another time. He also had a very peculiar fascination with ancient swords, knives, and pretty much anything scythe like; his apartment was filled with classical torture weapons hung on the walls. At times she knew this should worry her, but then again Finney was her friend. He'd also protected her during more than one nasty situation while working undercover.

"Dinner would be amazing. Finney…can I send you a name and you dig up the dirt you can find? I did some looking but nothing really came up." He shrugged and waved a hand.

"Darling I can find anything. Give me the name." he insisted.

"Ciel. I don't have a last name. Some college snot that almost ruined my cover the other day." Finney sat up a little straighter at the mention of the name. It was a name he hadn't heard since he'd assumed the name Finney and begun to live amongst the humans after losing the job that he had most coveted. A wandering soul with the living, Grell hadn't thought he'd hear that name ever again. There was only one person who would use that name and he knew it was the child. How on earth had Tanna crossed paths with the runt…

"I'll see what I can find." He grinned touching her arm. "It will be sure to be an interesting find."


End file.
